Not A Princess
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: A Kiriha X Akari from Digimon Xros Wars. Its about high school girl who lonely met with cold and the richest guy on his school, after they met, something happen unexpectedly between them, will they finally together?


Not A Princess

A/N: This time is about Kiriha X Akari from Digimon Xros Wars! I like them as siblings thought, they really good as sister or brother XDD but I wont mind make story about their romance XDD Anyway this for my new and best friends from DA hope you like this w 

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Akari Hinamoto, the lonely and quiet girl from Shinonome's High School. She had no friends since she was little, especially when her best friend moved away because his parents.

Kiriha Aonuma, he's new student when Akari entered her 8th grade. He is the coldest guy she ever meet, but he have a lot fan girls and teachers respect at him because he had royal family and the richest in her town. Akari didn't care about him… They bumped each other.

"Ouch!" said Akari went he bumped to someone, she hurriedly stood up, she shocked she was bumped…..The Aonuma boy! She quickly apologize and ran from him to avoid trouble, hoping he wouldn't be that mad or started bullied her, but she didn't know Kiriha was stared her…. In different way.

Week Later

Akari cook in the PKK room alone, she tried to cook new dishes without anyone know but she accidentally burned her hand. "Auw!" then the blonde guy come suddenly and dragged her to infirmary room. Akari really too shocked to said anything, how came the coldest guy she ever know drag her to infirmary room, how did he know and why he even help her? Lucky thre no one in the infirmary room, Kiriha took the medicine and sat beside her.

"Calm down, let me treat your burned finger…" he said calmly, his voice make Akari shivered, she never close with boys before.

"Thanks…" she said with nervous tone, after he done, Akari brave herself to asked him.

"Anyway… uh.. why do you help me? And how you know I was there?"

"I…." he stunned and she could see he panicked.

"I just….saw it…." And leave him alone.

Since that day, Akari often day dreaming about the blonde prince that she dreamed of, 'he could be my prince? That really stupid idea! He even never talk to me, maybe it just a luck….' Then she glanced at Kiriha, caught him who was stared her and quickly look away. 'But its okay if I'm hoping?'

~* Rainy Day *~

It was weekend and Akari decide to cleaned up her home while her mother went out, she could felt the rain went worse and storm will come. Then someone knocked her door. She confused and slowly opened it. It was KIRIHA AONUMA.

Akari couldn't believe, if she dreaming, why rich guy like this went to her small and ordinary home? And why he knew her home? She have thousand question on her head but she couldn't spoke any word.

"Hi…" he said while his body covered with water and his clothes really wet.

"What are you doing here? You could get sick! Come in!" she quickly pulled him inside the house and close the door.

She gave the towel and a shirt to him, he could get sick if he stayed with those wet clothes. Akari realize they only ALONE in the middle of storm, she couldn't let him out too, she couldn't help but felt nervous.

"I… uhh…. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have favor to you…" he said with arrogant tone but his eyes showing he was…sad.

"I want…. To live here for moment…." He said between sighed.

"eeh! Why!" shocked Akari.

"Because…. You're the only person I knew…" he said, still didn't look at her eyes.

"B-But we only talk once!" she said.

"its better, I never talk with anyone, specially girls….. you different from the others…." She blushed, but she still refused it, she even didn't ready.

"W-well, b-but I didn't leave here alone, my mother wouldn't allowed it!"

"I will pay as much you want…" he said with cold tone, Akari stood up and yelled at him.

"Do you think my home is a motel! I don't care you rich or handsome but you can't force me to do what you want!" she quickly look away, hoping he would say anything.

After minutes later, Kiriha finally spoke. "Look, I-I I don't know how to ask nicely but… I really need help… please… let me stay…" he said while looking at her. Akari saw glimpse of tears on his eyes.

"Fine, I try, anyway I'm sorry saying bad thing too.." she look down.

"Thanks…." He smiled, Akari blushed and quickly look away, it was the first time she saw him smiling…like that!

Her mother arrived and surprised the blonde guy, Akari told what happened and hoping she would accept him, unexpectedly, Her mother accept him without hesitation and sincerely helped him, she told him his room was beside Akari's room, it was guest room. Kiriha thank to them and quickly went to his room.

"Oh my God! He was the son from Aonuma family! I can't believe I can't met him!" said her mother.

"Gheez mom…." Akari sweated drop.

"Anyway, do you have kinda relationship with him?" she teased.

"M-mom!" blushed Akari.

"Haha, kidding sweety, anyway this month I'm really busy with my work so I wont go home often…"

"Okay, but why you trust him? You meet him just once, right? What if he could be bad guy?" said Akari.

"Akari… you need to stop suspect everyone….. not all guy bad person, anyway we could see he was good guy!"

"His eyes were cold…."

"Don't see his eyes, look at his heart…" said her mother.

"But how mom?" she confused.

"Figure out with yourself…" her mother winked at her.

Akari couldn't close her eyes even she already laid on her bed and covered by her blanket, the night sky was clear and she could see the stars. She couldn't help but felt curious and decide to checked him. She slowly opened his door bit, sh could see he was staring the sky too.

"You stalker….." whispered Kiriha while glared her, she flinched.

"W-what!" she blushed, but she decide to stepped closer.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked slowly

"I couldn't….. I…. I remember about my parent…." Said Kiriha slowly.

"Well, then why you running away from them?" she confused, she saw glimpse of hurt and pain in his eyes.

"Actually i-its okay if you don't want to tell me, you can tell me later…" she quickly smiled.

"Thanks…" he sighed as Akari sat next to him.

"I'm sorry for making you awkward and uncomfortable here…." Said Akari sadly.

"No, I was the one who need to apologize…." Said Kiriha.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I wont mind you stay if my mom let you…." She said.

"B-beside, y-you are my friend…." Blushed Akari.

Kiriha surprised, he never had friend before he meet her, he barely talk to her, but he glad she think he was his friend, although he wanted more…

Kiriha accidentally laid his head on her shoulder and pulled into deep sleep. Akari panicked, she couldn't move but she doesn't want her mother find out too, but she had no choice since Kiriha had trouble sleeping, Akari slowly rubbed his head.

"KIRIHAA!" Yelled Akari while Kiriha laying on the couch while ate her snacks and watched the TV.

"I told you don't throw your shirt in anywhere! And- WHAT! That my snacks! Gave it BACK!" Akari furiously smacked his head.

"Sorry, its all mine now…" he said with annoying tone.

"Aaaargh! And now the carpet its sticky because your snacks! Clean it up!"

"I'm the guest…." He ignored her. Akari wanted to bite him and shoved him out but all she can do picked the broom and cleaned it up. Akari caught Kiriha was staring her…. Again.

'Stop it! Don't think he was staring you, he just making your life more worse….' She went to the kitchen and continue washing the dishes. 'Stupid! If I know he was a arrogant selfish prince, I would never accept him in here! And the worse, my mom didn't believe me! Arrgh! When my misery will stop?' thought Akari while she was the glass, without realize, she accidentally cut herself with the dirty knife.

"Ouch!" Akari whimpered.

Kiriha quickly approached to her and gently took her hand and treat her wound, Akari shocked at first but she let him let have his way. After he finished, he gently kissed her hands. Akari blushed and quickly took her hands away from him.

"What the hell you doing?" Yelled Akari because she panicked, she could felt his cold and wet lips.

"Treat your wound of course…" he said without tone.

"but you don't have to kiss it!" she blushed and getting annoyed, how came he suddenly turned become like this?

"Sorry…." He said, Akari quickly turned away and said. "Nevermind…. Go sit on dinner table now, I will prepare the dishes…' said Akari to avoid the awkwardness.

Kiriha quietly ate her dishes and glanced at her which make Akari nervous. 'What wrong with me? He kinda preying me… uugh! My mom went home at mid night lately… I'm scared he will do something to me….' Thought Akari as she look away.

"Okay! This time you washes the dishes! I need to do my homework! See you!" Akari quickly went to her bedroom and opened all her homework because her summer holidays wont be long.

Akari yawned and she haven't finished her half homework, she got bored and started slacked off, then Kiriha appeared.

"Kyaaaa!" screamed Akari, Kiriha quickly clapped her mouth. "Shuuush! You can wake your neighbor…" whispered Kiriha.

"Sorry but you scared me to death!" she said.

"I can't sleep and I get bored, so maybe I can help your homework…"

"And enter girl bedroom without permission?"

"Gheez… but you still wear clothes right?"

"Uuugh!" she look away. "Calm down, I will help your homework, do you want or not?"

"Fine then, I don't have choice…" she mumbled and let Kiriha read her homework.

"Okay, this exercise must be corrected, there some mistake and you wrong count it…" then he pointed the blank page. "I will tell how and you write it.."

"I thought you gonna help me!" she getting annoyed.

"At least I make some easy way…" he sighed. "Humph! Fine…" she furiously did what he said.

After half hour, she could felt Kiriha stared her while she busy with her homework, when she done, she stretched her legs and arms. "Huwaaa! Finally done!" she sighed. Kiria still stared her.

"What?" she look at him.

"Nothing…" he sighed and started to leave, but he stopped and turned the light off.

"Hey what the-" Kiriha quickly pushed her to bed.

"Kiriha! What the hell are you doing!" she panicked because Kiriha was in the top of her and grabbed both of her hands.

"Why you act cold to me?" he stared her sharply.

"Eeeh?" she confused.

"Don't lie, you lately ignore me…"

"Because you rude at me…."

"Because you didn't care about me!"

"What! I let you stay here is that not mean enough?"

"I'm not satisfied…"

"You selfish guy!" she wanted to slapped him but he too strong.

"I am, it just….. I'm frustrated because my parent keep pushing me what I don't what too, no one wanted to be my friends except you… but now you ignore me… I'm so upset…" said Kiriha and let him go.

"Ooh…" she patted his back. "I'm sorry what I did to you, it just…. I didn't know how bad your life, if I know… well, I suggest you be more nice…. I can appreciate you for who you are Kiriha… maybe I was selfish too…" she said.

"Thanks…" he smiled again which make Akari blushed. "W-Welcome anyway… don't make my room mess…." She said. "Fine…" then without warning, Kiriha moved his lips to hers an pressed it gently, Kiriha wrapped his arms around her to stopped her movement, Unexpectedly Akari didn't move, she took shock to move and didn't response. He pulled away and quickly went away from her bedroom.

'What the hell! Now I'm so MESSED UP!' Though Akari after she regain her consciousness.

The next day when she wake up, she awkwardly went to his bedroom and found him nowhere. She found note from him.

" Dear Akari

I'm sorry I suddenly I kissed you, I just… can't hold any longer…. Anyway I decide to went back home today, I realize I must change and understand them…. I hope they wont gave me so much punishment, and I wish to meet you in school, its up to you in where, I'm following you….

From Kiriha…"

Akari quickly crushed the mail but then… she changed her mind and decide to keep him. 'How dare he run away! Uuugh! This so make me pissed off but….. tomorrow its school day, thought… I'm ready to yelled him!' thought Akari.

Akari awkwardly entered the class and relived because no one care about her or started making problems with her. She saw Kiriha stared her, she quickly look away.

'Aaakh! Now he making me nervous…' she growled.

At break ime, she brought her lunch box and went to garden like usually, Kiriha sat beside her which make her chocked out.

"Aaargh! What are you doing here? Making me messed up again? Now you making some rendezvous, what if some of students saw us!" She keep blaberring.

'If I know Akari would be furious like this, I wont leave her alone yesterday…' Kiriha thought as he sighed. He quickly kissed her cheeks, Akari eventually stopped blaberring and become quiet, mostly stunned.

'Now I know how to shut her up…' smirked Kiriha.

"O-okay, I will stop blabbering but… why you did it?" said Akari with hurtful tone.

"It just…. You're cute….." he look away to hide his embarrassed, he never praised woman before. Akari blushed and pretend it was nothing but failed.

"Okay, stop being playboy…" she pushed him off. "I know you just flirt me…." She said with hurtful tone.

"But its true…" Kiriha tried to convince her, but Akari still didn't believe him.

"Fine… but…" he grabbed her hands. "Would you mind to go to prom night with me?" he asked with serious tone and stared her. Akari awkwardly pulled her hands and said "Well….. umm… I wont mind.." while blushing. Kiriha smiled and finally left her alone.

'Damn… why I'm saying yes to him! That will ruin my life!'

When the school bell rang three times, it sign students can go home or doing extra lesson. Akari fled from the bad girls and walked alone in the empty street.

A luxury car approached beside her, Kiriha opened his window and asked her to joined him.

"Why would I want to?" said Akari annoyingly, she didn't want anyone find out about them.

"You will, Akari… today I will give you anything you want…' he said.

"But I don't want anything beside peace in my life, Kiriha, you know this will be disaster if someone from school found out about us!" she got frustrated. Then his bodyguards came from the car and forced her to get inside his car.

"You never understand…" she said with sad tone.

"Its okay…" Kiriha hugged her and rubbed her hair, he knew Akari like it. "I will our date will be wonderful…"

"E-eeh? Date?" she blushed and quickly get off from him.

"Of course it is, is there anything beside date?" he asked curiously, he never asked girl date before because he had no intention to do it, but after he met Akari, he tried learn about girls and relationship, of course it was hard, because Akari different from other girls.

"W-well, its up to you now….." she said, she didn't want argued with him… in his car.

"Okay, we arrived…" they went to Shibuya Street Mall, the place is very popular and crowded but because today was weekdays so not many peoples visited that place.

"Wait in that shop, I will arrived in any minutes.." he pointed to pink stripped blue boutique with "Baby Blue" Sign, it was popular boutique in her school, she love to visit it.

"Hey…" said Kiriha as he waved his hand in front of her. Akari surprised when he look at him.

Kiriha wearing long blonde wig, black shirt covered with blue jacket and he wear black pants.

"So how do I look? I'm not often dressed much actually…" he said while scratching his head.

"I-I….Y-You… well, you look gorgeous…." She blushed. Kiriha surprised that he could make Akari amazed to him, he quickly hold her hands and dragged her to the boutique.

"Welcome, Aunoma-san, we pleased to serve you…" said the seller.

"You came here often?" she asked. "No, I just reserve this boutique only for us…." He said.

"You don't have to do that…" she sweat dropped.

"I know, but I don't want someone intrude us…" he look away. He let the seller choose her outfit and she tried use it in many times. At last Akari wearing pink skirt, polka dot blouse with white belt on her waist. Kiriha give him thumbs up to her and Akari blushed, he bought all her outfit and finally they went to Mew Café.

Kiriha ordered Chocolate cake and vanilla cake for them, Akari enjoyed taste both of the cake's flavour and forgot her worries, Kiriha smiled to her.

Finally Kiriha asked her to watch some movies at Cinema, since Akari didn't interest at romance movie, they decide to watch a horror movie. Akari ended up cuddled with him half movie, Kiriha wont mind either, he loved being touched by her, she was sweet, kind and warm… he love her the way she is.

Kiriha decide to walk her home so he can talk to her more, Akari keep told him about her family before her parents divorce and she rarely met his brothers, she hope that they will fine.

"You such sweet sister, Akari…. I wish I can have sister like you.." he said.

"W-well, you do have siblings?" she changed the topic.

"No, I'm alone…." He said with sad tone.

"I'm sorry…"

"Its okay…." Then Kiriha grabbed her arms gently. "What?" confused Akari.

"Before you go home, I want to tell you something…." He took deep breath. "I love you, Akari…."

'Oh no! what I supposed to do?' she blushed.

"Uuuh….. you want to be my little brother too?" she said. Kiriha laughed.

"I want you become my girlfriend, silly.." he rubbed her hair. "So can I…. be your boyfriend?" he said before pulled her into passion kiss. After they pulled away, Akari look away and said "Uhm… can you give me some time please?" she said.

Kiriha was hurt at first but he let her what she want. "Okay, if you come at prom that mean you said yes…" he said before walk away.

At Prom Night

Kiriha waiting in front of the door. He wearing a white suit like a prince, a lot girls adore him and asked him but he told them many times that he had date, Ayumi, the Primadona school annoyed because he rejected her, so she decide to wait who is his date.

Akari come with Kiriha's car (luckily Kiriha have many cars, since her home not close with school, Kiriha offer his car) and she wear pink dress with beautiful face, which make many guys stared her. Ayumi shocked that she was lost from her and tried to hurt her, but Kiriha protected her and threatened her.

"If you dare touch her, I will ripped your life and turned you into dust in any seconds.." he said with dark tone, Ayumi quickly went away from them because she was ashamed, many peoples watching them.

"That harsh, Kiriha…" Akari sweat dropped.

"I couldn't stand watching you being hurt.." he lend her to dance room and they dance together, a lot girls jealous of Akari but she tried to ignored him, and many students supported them too. At last, They wad The King and Queen, everyone congratulate them. Kiriha decide to drove her home.

"Akari…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I bring you to my home?" he asked with sweet tone.

"Eeeh?" blushed Akari.

"O-of course no! I was even not ready!" she panicked.

"Hahaha… okay… its up to you, my princess…" he stopped the car and let her went out from his car, he kissed her hands gently. "Good night love…" he said before kissed her passionately. Akari pinned herself to prove she wasn't dreaming.

Finally Akari could live in peace, the only disaster in her life now…. Her mother saw them kissing and never stop teasing her every time she met her and Kiriha started spend time on her place, luckily her mother wont mind.

The End

Finally doneeee! Many problems make me hard and to finish this! I hope you like it because this so hard and I already do my best XDD now please reviews w thanks for read until end.


End file.
